


Without Us

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bit late on teh upload, Enjoy!, I know, Season 6B, but no promises, finale, for that particular fic, found this while looking at other things, namely my one chaptered stiles fic, no idea whats happening there, or anywhere if im honest, so guess what im working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: He was at his desk, finishing up paperwork, when McCall approached him.





	Without Us

**Author's Note:**

> We probably wrote this seconds after seeing one of the promos for 6B of TW, and wasn't able to post it, and forgot about it.  
> Sorry bout that.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

He was at his desk, finishing up paperwork, when McCall approached him.

“I need a favor.”

Stiles looked up. The two had their disagreements, but McCall pulled strings to get him where he was, so he owed him.

“What’s up?” the younger agent asked, leaning away from his desk.

“Your dad called, for a personal favor. Something’s going down in Beacon, and I can’t go myself. I have a few guys at the ready, if you need them, but I can’t send them in without knowing the situation. I’ve gotten you cleared for two weeks, to go and find out what’s going on.”  
Stiles nodded, standing and gathering his stuff.

“Stiles.”

He stopped, facing McCall, seeing his worry.

“Protect Scott.”

He smirked.  
“That’s the one thing we can agree on.”

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Derek was in New York.

Stiles drove beside him as he jogged, keeping pace with his jeep.

When the werewolf stopped for a break, he pulled the car to a stop, rolling down the window.

“Scott’s in trouble, we’re gonna need all the help we can get.”

Derek looked worried, as he got in the jeep.

“Do we know what’s happening?”  
Stiles shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“So why’d you get me?”  
The human grinned. “It’s Beacon Hills.”

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

“Why are we at an airport?”

Stiles grinned. “Waiting for a friend.”

He hopped out of the jeep, pulling out a cardboard sign from the back.

Derek sighed as he held it up, seeing the design.

Neon streamers were taped to the ends, with terrible looking doodles of something he couldn’t even recognize, and in big, multicolored words, it said “Hey, Jackass!”

“Really?” Derek asked, incredulously.

The human just grinned even wider.

They looked through the crowd of people, and Stiles started shouting.

“Jackson! Hey! Over here, buddy!” He jumped up and down, holding the sign as high as he could.

Derek watched as Jackson turned in their direction, saw the sign, and rolled his eyes.

The younger wolf made his way towards them, smile growing on his face.  
“Stilinski.” He said, a small smile on his face. “Mind putting the sign down?”  
“Whittemore,” Stiles smiled, “I can’t keep this beautiful artistic wonder to myself!”

To Derek’s surprise, Jackson grinned, moving to put his luggage in the back of the jeep.

“Yeah,” he said, picking the sign up, “where’s the fun in that?”

The two bickered in good nature as they drove on, with Derek sitting in the back, in confused silence.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

“I’m guessing there’s a reason we’re in LA?” Derek asked, confused.

Stiles grinned, looking ahead of them.

“Ethan!” he shouted, waving.

Derek’s brows shot up, as he followed the human’s gaze.

“Who’s Ethan?” Jackson asked, confused.

“An old friend.”

The twin saw them, grinning. He made his way over to them, nodding to Stiles and Derek.

“Hi, I’m Ethan. You must be Jackson?”

Jackson nodded, shaking his hand. “Yeah, how’d you know?”  
“Stiles told me.”  
Said human clapped his hands together.

“To Beacon Hills we go.”

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Scott hid behind the cement pillar, the noise of the bullets firing making him flinch.

Basically, he was screwed.

He had never seen so many hunters, and he couldn’t think of a way out.

Scott waited until the bullets stopped, when he heard the sound of a familiar jeep. His eyes widened, as he peeked past the pillar, to see a blue jeep slam into one of the hunters.

Stiles rolled down his window, grinning.

“Thought you’d be doing this without me, didja?” His brother asked, smirking.

Then, Derek walked up, also smiling.

“Without us?”

They were quickly joined by Ethan and Jackson, who had dealt with the hunters.

“I brought friends.” Stiles shrugged when Scott looked at him in surprise.

The Alpha grinned, feeling dormant pack bonds reawaken.

This was gonna be fun.

edn


End file.
